The present disclosure relates to an image processing method, an image processing device, and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, stereoscopic display devices that can stereoscopically display content have been gaining widespread use. Such a stereoscopic display device horizontally shifts and displays an image for a right eye and an image for a left eye on a display, and adjusts a disparity amount on the basis of how much the images have been shifted, thereby displaying content in a given distance in the depth direction.
Dedicated glasses have been traditionally used to stereoscopically display content, and yet glasses-free 3D technology has been recently developed to allow a user to enjoy 3D video without any dedicated glasses (see JP 2010-529521T).